Wireless
Wireless or Kyle Canton, is a hero from the comic Wireless by Macattack . He can run at super speeds, shoot powerful bolts of static electricity out of his hands, has a mental connection with any wireless device, and has the ability to lift things with his mind, create forcefields, or shoot out blasts of force energy. He has appeared in Heroes Alliance #7 and is scheduled to appear in Heroes Alliance: Crossed Wires (release date unknown). History Kyle Canton was your average 18 year old Canadian kid. He enjoyed video games, had average grades in school, had a crush on his life long friend Jennifer Kates, and of course had to deal with the school bullies Chet Masters and Spike Malone. The only thing relatively unique about Kyle was that he lost his parents to a drunk driving accident when he was 10 and now lived with his older sister Kelly Canton. Kyle's life would have gone on in it's average style had it not been for a bolt of lightning that struck his house's wiring. A supercharged blast came through the wireless router overloading the signals from Kyle's wireless adapter, wireless mouse, blue tooth headset, and wireless keyboard. The signals melded with Kyle's brainwaves altering them and boosting their power. The final blow came into affect when Kyle passed out to be irradiated by his now supercharged microwave. When Kyle awoke the next morning he found he had a massive headache, was extremely staticky, and unknowingly was powering the devides in every room he walked into. It took Kyle a while to discover he had powers, and even then he did not understand the true extent of them. Though his friend Kailee LeClaire wanted Kyle to take up the role of a superhero, Kyle however, refused saying he was just a kid and besides, Canada didn't have super heroes and super villains, they left that to the other countries. Kyle's ideals changed however when he lost his lifelong friend and crush Jennifer to a rape and killing at the hands of his bully Chet. Furious Kyle let out a giant force explosion demolishing the warehouse they were in while also powering up for the first time. From that day forward, Kyle vowed to protect the people of Canada from people the law couldn't protect them from under the name of Wireless. With a new costume from items in Kailee's vast drama wardrobe (later on to be replaced by a holo inducer made by his friend Jordan Huberts) Wireless began his quest working very hard to stay out of the public eye. His happy crusade ended however, when Chet (transformed into Shock) knocked Wireless in front of a live news report. The clip of Wireless spreading across the country, the country began to panic. It wasn't long before the Prime Minister placed a ban on all meta humans from entering the country which did nothing but turn Canada into the marching ground for super villains. When finally General Morton of MAPLE ordered the country be put under the War Measure's act, the country entered the Canadian Metahuman Crisis (or CMC) . The entire country against him, Wireless was now placed in a horrible position as Canada's most hated enemy and only hope. Powers Kyle's powers mainly stem from three main categories Wireless static, Superspeed, and force Wireless Static Wireless static allows Wireless to generate an unmeasurable amount of static electricity. Though usually he only uses the voltage of a taser, he is able to create large amounts of damage depending on how much adrenaline he has going. In addition to this, his brainwaves are locked to the same frequency of wireless technology allowing him to connect to anything from laptops to cell phones to security systems. Super Speed While Wireless is has not yet ran at supersonic speeds, Wireless can easily outrun sports cars and some missiles. Often he uses his super speed to spin into a tornado. The most impressive part of his superspeed is his lack of need to get a running start. Force Wireless's force powers started with him learning how to lift objects (up to the weight of a small armoured truck) with his mind. He also can shoot out blasts of energy through his fists, create force fields, and use his powers to lift himself and fly. Wireless can also create a surge in his force fields blasting foes around on all sides though this move tires him out quicker. Wireless' force powers are the most limited of his powers and can cause large headaches if he uses them too long. Power Surge Finally in moments of extreme emotion or when he holds in his powers for too long, Wireless will release all of his power in one giant surge of force energy and static. This explosion has been large enough to destroy an entire warehouse and ultimately obliterates anything within a 100 meter radius. Unfortunately, this move tends to drain Wireless of all his powers resulting in him passing out in his powered down form. Weaknesses Water Wireless' greatest weakness no doubt is his inability to get soaked in water when he is either powered up or when he has not powered up in a long period of time. If Wireless were to get soaked in these scenarios he would in a sense short circuit painfully and then pass out in his Kyle Canton form. Wireless usually tries to overcome this problem by creating a thin force field around himself when it is raining or when he is about to get wet however this greatly inhibbits his powers and endurance. Force Limitations Wireless' force powers are also very limited. While he can create a force field, shoot a force blast, or lift objects with his mind, he cannot do all of these at once. Also the longer he uses his force powers the greater a headache he gets. Because of this he is usually without a forcefield unless he feels he really needs one and mostly has to rely on his speed and static electricity. Physical Weaknesses Though Wireless' force powers are strong, he is not. As such, if anything were to catch him off guard or attack him from behind when he didn't have a force field up, he would only be as durable as your average non athletic teen boy. Affiliations Ichaerik- the watcher of metahumans from a highly advanced species of aliens who feel their only purpose is to watch the universe and learn. Ichaerik was stripped of his connection to the "One Mind" of the watchers and placed as guardian over Wireless after disobeying the elders and interfering with the events of Kyle's life. Police Chief- though he is against Wireless' vigilantism, the Police Chief of Ontario cannot deny that Wireless' actions are having an affect on the country and therefore does not pursue Wireless MAPLE- The Metahuman Anarchist Protection Legion and Equipment was reinstated after the CMC started. It now works with Tech Inc. to create antimeta weaponry to fight the supervillains across Canada and Wireless Kailee LeClaire- Kyle's closest friend, Kailee acts sort of as Kyle's conscience. It is thanks to her that Kyle took up the role of a superhero and also has an awesome costume Jordan Huberts- Jordan is Kyle's second closest friend. He is also a genius with technology and builds certain things for Wireless such as the holo inducer he wears on his left wrist instead of his bracer. Because Jordan's parents are robotic engineer's for Tech Inc. Jordan has been limited as of late as to what extent he can help Kyle. Tech Inc- Owned by Charles Masters, Tech Inc. is the largest company in Kanata Ontario. It originally built wireless technology until a leaked report about wireless technology running on the same wavelength as brainwaves ruined them. After losing his son Chet in a sabotaged experiment to prove wireless technology safe, Charles Masters joined with MAPLE to create antimeta weaponry. Kelly Canton- Kyle's sister, Kelly gave up a promising future at Queen's University to work minimum wage jobs and keep Kyle from going to a foster home when they lost their parents Chet Masters/Shock- Chet Masters was Kyle's life long bully. When Kyle finally stood up to Chet after Chet had raped and killed Jennifer Kates, Chet realized he had to become more powerful than Kyle. Rigging an experiment to go wrong Chet turned into Shock, Wireless' greatest Nemesis Appearances *Heroes Alliance 7 *Wireless (external link) *SolarCell The BBW Hero Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes Alliance